It's Always Been You
by Cersei
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke with Sakura. Is he jealous of Sasuke? Or Sakura? ..sasunaru..
1. Chapter 1

Click.

When Sasuke woke, the first thing he noticed was the cold. The covers had fallen off his upper body and he was freezing. The bright yellow light stinging his eyes was from the bedside lamp that he had somehow forgotten to turn off. Right beside it, the alarm clock said 5:00 am. Groaning, he pulled on the covers and snuggled up to the warm body next to him.

"Don't hog the covers, stupid," Sasuke murmured. Receiving no answer, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

/later..

Something irritating. Some high-pitched voice.

"-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and glared at Sakura. She was hovering right above him, a bright cheery smile on her face. She was putting on her trademark pink jacket and saying something about last night. _What is she talking about?_

"I gotta go to class. See you la-"

Sakura's voice was cut short as the door opened and a quiet but obviously furious Naruto came in. He slammed the door behind him and put the groceries he was carrying on the table. He breathed deeply as if to calm down, and then stared at the two.

"A-ah, Naruto. I was just getting the book you'd borrowed. I-I need it today," Sakura stammered.

She backed away from Sasuke's bed and hurried towards Naruto's bookcase, which was right on the other side of the room. She stood in front of it blankly, belatedly realizing her mistake.

"I gave it back to you yesterday," Naruto said coldly, apparently even more than furious than before.

Sasuke, who'd been watching, decided at this point that it was a lovers' quarrel that had nothing to do with him. He pulled a pillow over his head, hoping to not hear them yelling at each other as they had done for the past week.

"Well, I- I'll just go for now," Sakura said.

_And don't come back,_ Sasuke thought.

"See ya… guys." Sakura practically ran towards the door.

Silence.

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto.

"You guys are fighting again- ." He was surprised to see tears forming in Naruto's eyes.

"Bastard." Naruto whispered.

/flashback..

When Naruto had gotten back from his monthly weekend visit to Iruka's and gone back to his dorm, the sight that greeted him was the last thing he'd expected. Sasuke, apparently naked though only his chest could be seen since the rest was covered by a blanket. A blanket shared with a girl. With Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend.

Shocked he had put his bags down by the door. He couldn't bear to go further in. He went back outside and closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake them up and see the guilty looks on their faces. He didn't want to hear their excuses.

Looking at his watch dazedly, it was only five in the morning. They probably hadn't expected that he would be back so early.

The dorm was a mile away from the beach, so he walked there and stared at the dark waves crashing down on the sand. The pain in his chest surprised him He made a tiny sound and put his hand over his face. He let himself fall and sat on the sand. Gripping his hair tightly, he looked out at the sea, seeing instead Sasuke, his sleeping face illuminated by the lamp. His expression had been so peaceful. His soft black hair spread out on the pillow. His hair intertwined with the pink strands of Sakura's hair.

Naruto gritted his teeth at that image. _That bitch. We've only been together a week and she does this? Did she even like me to start with or was going out with me just a ploy to get closer to Sasuke?_

Sakura had had a crush on Sasuke since forever. Grade school, junior high, high school. And Sasuke ignored her the whole time. Naruto had become best friends with Sasuke in high school and Sakura had had to accept grudgingly that Naruto would be closer to Sasuke than she would ever be. She had taken every opportunity she could get to make his life miserable. When they'd entered university it seemed that Sakura's feelings had finally cooled down and they'd gotten along better. So much better in fact that he had tentatively asked her out. That she accepted surprised him but he hadn't stopped to wonder why.

Sasuke. Naruto had picked quarrels with him almost the whole time Sakura 'loved' him. But in high school he'd started to see past the image Sasuke gave out, past the Sasuke that the fangirls, teachers, and the other people knew. The things he'd hated before, the seeming arrogance, the way Sasuke ignored everyone, the way he didn't give a damn about anyone else's opinions, Naruto saw in a different light. The negative impressions disappeared and Naruto saw a quiet boy who hated all the attention and yet was lonely because he was an orphan and friendless. Naruto saw a Sasuke who got irritated by screaming fangirls who cared only because he was handsome and who interpreted his ignoring them as sexy and mysterious, a Sasuke who silently raged at teachers, who when they saw he was smart, pushed their own dreams onto him. It seemed everyone wanted something from him. The ones who didn't, envied him. Or misunderstood, like Naruto had. It made Sasuke clam up, become poker faced, and generally try to avoid relationships with other people.

Naruto had stopped fighting with Sasuke and started to just hang out with him instead. Sasuke accepted this strange occurrence quietly and that had been the start of their friendship. Sasuke's silence seemed to have rubbed off on him because by the time they got to university Naruto had calmed down from being a loud, hyperactive, and generally annoying person. That and close proximity with Sasuke contributed to his semi-popularity.

_I thought it was why Sakura agreed to go out with me._

The sound of people talking shook Naruto from his reverie. He stood up, ran his fingers though his windblown blond hair and started to walk back. His mood was grim and to prolong time he decided to drop by the supermarket and buy food. Time passed quickly though and he soon found himself in front of his door. The thought that Sakura might still be inside made him angry all over again. The ache got deeper in his chest. He didn't want to go in. With a deep breath, he opened the door.

A/N: tell if you've got any suggestions for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the filler episodes would be yaoi.

Warnings: SasuNaru, Sakura-bashing, OOC-ness.

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke brooded as he sat in his physics class. His elbows leaned on the table, his chin rested on his hands; typical Sasuke-pose.

_Bastard._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" he asked confusedly._

"_You! You slept with my girlfriend," Naruto yelled._

Sasuke had denied it but Naruto had ignored him _Good thing he hadn't cried or I would have hit him_, Sasuke thought. Seeing unshed tears in Naruto's eyes had irritated him to no end. With Naruto and Sakura disagreeing all the time, he hadn't thought Naruto would be this affected. Fighting before you got together could be considered chemistry by some idiots but if nothing changed after, you just aren't meant to be. _Right?_ Sasuke asked himself. There's no point if you annoy each other _all _the time.

_I'll fix this_, Sasuke resolved.

/(A/N:how do you do the scenebreak thing? the long line that separates scenes?)

At his first break, Sasuke went looking for Sakura. He found her talking to one of her friends before he dragged her by the arm to an empty classroom. It annoyed him that Sakura's friend made a thumbs-up sign to Sakura. He threw her almost roughly before trapping her by resting his fist against the wall behind her and leaning over her. He meant to intimidate her but he didn't seem to be succeeding. Sakura looked up at him with excited eyes. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted. Now if she could transform into Naruto everything could be perfect. Sasuke wiped that thought away as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"You'll continue going out with him," Sasuke growled.

Sakura frowned. "I– what? You know that I like you."

"Then what was the point of- ?" Sasuke began. His irritation rose as he remembered all the reasons why he hated Sakura and girls in general.

"Look. If this is about last night I have to admit that was kinda..." Sakura replied, looking a little embarrassed. "But since Naruto wasn't there I couldn't resist."

"You went too far and you know it." Sasuke almost shouted. His fist tightened and dug into the wall. Breathing deeply, he tried again, "You will ask him out on a date."

Sakura had this stubborn look on her face. "No! I'm done trying to deal with him. He's annoying and his idea of a date is ridiculous. I had no idea I'd be so embarrassed-"

She stopped talking when Sasuke's hand closed around her neck. She nearly stopped breathing even though his hold was light. He stroked her neck pressing lightly.

"You're too good for him, is that it Sakura?" Sasuke asked furiously. Sakura could have sworn his eyes had turned red. He pressed harder on her neck. Her frightened eyes pleaded with him, her mouth opened but no sound came out.

Sasuke released her. "You'll do as I say."

"Yes," Sakura choked out as tears finally came.

At that moment something made Sasuke look left, towards the hallway outside the door. His startled eyes met Naruto's blank ones. Sasuke let go of Sakura but Naruto was already walking away. Sasuke followed, already forgetting about Sakura who slowly slumped to the floor crying.

He went up to the rooftop where he thought he'd seen Naruto go. He struggled against the door as the heavy wind pushed it inwards. Outside, the clouds were dark and thunder rumbled reaching deep into his chest. Naruto stood at the far end, his profile facing Sasuke. The wind played with his hair, running rough fingers through the golden strands His face was pale and he was staring off into space. Sasuke ached to touch him.

The door slammed loudly behind Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at him. There was none of the anger Naruto had displayed earlier, only sadness and a kind of regret. He turned away while Sasuke approached slowly.

"I give up, you know," Naruto said quietly.

"Why? You've got it wrong. We didn't-" Sasuke protested.

"Weren't you kissing her just now?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't! We were just talking," Sasuke said uncomfortably. He couldn't say he'd been threatening Sakura. "And last night, nothing happened. You believe me, don't you?"

Naruto moved as if to walk away. Sasuke caught his hand.

"Stop this! I told you..." Sasuke trailed off; frustrated that Naruto wouldn't believe him.

"Say something, idiot!"

Naruto kept standing there, his head down. Sasuke couldn't understand his expression. He seemed to be struggling with himself. _Is it that hard to believe me?_

Sasuke cursed, about to give up and leave when he heard Naruto say something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said 'Alright'," Naruto repeated.

"You wouldn't betray me like that, would you?" He looked straight at Sasuke with a small smile.

Sasuke laughed a little with relief. "Never," he said. "Come. It's starting to rain."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and walked to the stairway with Naruto following slowly. By the time they reached the hallway Naruto seemed his normal self again. But his parting words puzzled Sasuke.

"You should treat her more nicely." A 'see you later' and a wave and Naruto was gone.

_Who, Sakura? _Sasuke chewed on Naruto's statement for the rest of the day.

tbc...

A/N: This isn't actually the end of chapter 2 but I might not be able to update for a while so I decided to post this. The next chapter will then be chapter 2.5. More stuff will be explained there. Thanks to all who reviewed. Made me feel happy. I was surprised at the positive feedback and now I feel like I really ought to give you a good story. Ah, the pressure.. I kind of know now where I want the story to go but I didn't before so thanks to those who gave their ideas. It'll probably end around chapter 3. Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2 point 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the filler episodes would be yaoi.

Warnings: SasuNaru, Sakura-bashing, OOC-ness, sap.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long… XD

**Chapter 2.5 (**or is it 3? Does it matter?)

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, typing at his laptop when a timid knock sounded. He didn't bother to get up. He waited a few minutes before the door opened revealing Hinata and Kiba, still in their tennis outfits. Both of them were Naruto's friends. Kiba held the door open as Hinata entered hesitantly into the room.

"U-umm... is Naruto around?" she asked.

"No," Sasuke replied bluntly.

"Oh," Hinata said looking dejected.

Sasuke waited for her to ask where Naruto was but she only said 'T-thanks' before turning and leaving. Kiba glared at him before closing the door.

He sighed. Earlier, a couple of giggling girls had come by looking for Naruto. (Didn't they know he had a girlfriend?) Sasuke had done his best of emitting his Dark and Handsome Prince aura while telling them he had no idea where Naruto was (even if he knew he wouldn't tell them). It had worked. The two girls had stammered and blushed then proceeded to ask him his name, did he have a girlfriend, favorite color, hobbies until he had finally Sexy-Glared them into going away. Two additions to his fan club and two less from Naruto's. He could do nothing about hardcore Naruto fans like Hinata though. Wait, he could try telling Naruto to encourage Kiba to ask Hinata out. Yeah, he could do that…

Sasuke's fingers faltered on his laptop while he thought. These methods were inconsequential compared to what he should be doing. Like maybe getting rid of Sakura instead of encouraging their relationship. Or how about finally telling Naruto his feelings?

He looked up startled when the door suddenly opened and Naruto came in. Sasuke watched him warily. The blonde's face was in its normal cheerful state. He plopped down beside Sasuke, whose bed was nearest the door. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with doe eyes saying 'I'm too tired to walk three more feet to my bed so let me lie here awhile?'

Sasuke was only too willing to oblige. He felt relieved that the haunted look he had seen in Naruto's eyes earlier had disappeared. Naruto whipped out a manga and started reading it while Sasuke continued working on his paper.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke had just about finished his paper. He sneaked a peek at Naruto and nearly laughed when he saw him sleeping and almost drooling on his precious manga. He cautiously reached out and stroked Naruto's hair. The fine golden strands felt soft. He watched fascinated as Naruto's golden eyelashes fluttered before resting peacefully on smooth tanned cheeks. He withdrew his hand regretfully and put his attention to placing finishing touches to his paper.

While Sasuke wanted to be content with the current state of things, he couldn't help but be bothered by Naruto's seeming normalcy. Was that the right way to act for someone who had just seen his best friend in bed with his girlfriend? He'd already figured out that Sakura had sneaked into his bed. He had been too tired or he'd have woken up. What he was worried about now was what position Naruto had seen them in. He'd told Sasuke that he had arrived much earlier than they thought. That didn't help at all. The truth was that the only time Sasuke remembered being near Sakura was in the morning when she was sitting on his bed hovering over him.

What Sasuke did remember was the dream: Naruto returning just when he'd thought he'd die from missing him too much; the moonlight was shining on them as they kissed. Sasuke fell into a daze. And jarred awake at the horrible thought that he might have done with Sakura the things he did in the dream. What exactly had Naruto seen? He was too afraid to ask.

A slight laugh distracted him. Naruto had woken up.

"You're so fun to watch," Naruto said with a grin. "More entertaining than this manga even."

"Only you would say that," Sasuke said flatly.

"Yeah, all those different expressions running through your face," Naruto wiggled his fingers, "and anyone else would just see a stoic look."

Sasuke didn't even try to deny it. Lately it seemed like Naruto could read his every expression which sometimes put him in awkward situations. Like now.

"What was that blush about, eh?" Naruto teased.

"You imagined it." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I'll let it go for now." Naruto smiled.

Silence reigned for a while as Sasuke sent his paper to his teacher by e-mail.

Naruto sat up, running both hands through his hair. Sasuke turned to look at him. He looked anxious and sad.

"Sasuke," Naruto said hesitantly, "This thing with Sakura… I gotta tell you something, a confession of sorts."

"What is it?" Sasuke replied quietly.

"I wanted to keep this all to myself but seeing you and Sakura this morning... Sasuke, you're my best friend…"

"Just tell me." Sasuke said firmly.

"Don't hate me too much." Naruto whispered softly.

* * *

Naruto had already decided what to do while he was on the rooftop. 

_I want to tell you everything but I can't. The only reason I'm gonna tell you a part of it is because I feel like I'm drowning. I can't breathe from all these emotions._

"Remember early this year, before classes started, when Sakura apologized to you. She said all she wanted was to be friends and that it was just a high school crush. We believed her then."

"She stopped stalking you." _She stopped trying to humiliate me in front of you._

"She would even disappear for weeks at a time. We started to relax around her."

"Last week, she invited us to that party."

It was a garden party held by Sakura's cousin who was having her birthday. Lamps were strewn throughout the garden lighting up the moonless night. The smell of flowers drifted among the guests as they sat at tables listening to a band performing on a tiny stage.

"She asked me to dance first. You couldn't refuse when she asked you next. She was our friend after all."

_Her hands were around your neck, your arms around her waist. She pressed closer to you and I could see you were feeling awkward but you didn't protest. I thought at first maybe you were feeling sorry for rejecting her all this time._

"You looked so good together. You're the guy every girl dreams of. She was beautiful." _Even I couldn't deny she was beautiful._

"People stared at the two of you. An attractive couple dancing always draws eyes." _I hated that. I hated that you looked like you belonged together._

"She whispered something in your ear."

"You laughed."

"That's when I knew." _She was stealing you away._

"I couldn't let you have her." _I didn't want to lose you._

"I asked her out the next day. I don't know why she said yes." _Maybe she didn't know her little campaign had been successful. Maybe it was another one of her plots._

"I was happy." _She was the one closest to you after me and I had managed to draw you two apart._

"And you were so good natured about it. I took her from you and you didn't say a thing."

"But I guess things have a way of sorting themselves out. Like this morning for instance."

"I don't blame you. Maybe you're meant to be together."

"I'm sorry for not telling you all this time."

"I like her." _I love you so much._

"If, after I say that, I tell you that I'll break up with her, then you'll forgive me right?"

"Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: I realize that this fic is overly SasuNaru-centric, as in you hardly get to see other characters. My fault for not planning everything out in the beginning. I was kinda planning to quit this fic, if not for the reviewers... Argh, miserable… I don't even know how to end this... 

Thank you all to those who reviewed... you guys keep me going.

If I edit or delete a chapter, what happens to the reviews accompanying it? Thanks to chisai1213 who answered my question about the line.


End file.
